You Found Me
by katherine0301
Summary: Amanda has a dark past, but is Zayn willing to give up so much for her? Zayn x OC Rated M for later chapters and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

I walked down the street, tears blurring my vision. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my mind.. The flash-backs were coming more regularly now. Every night, sometimes twice a night and I couldn't stand it anymore. Reliving every horrible moment of that night. I stopped at the local park and sat on the swing. The cold night air blowing my hair around. I let the first few tears roll down my cheeks and drop into the sand. I looked down realizing I was still wearing my pajama pants and an old sweater. My makeup ran down my face as the tears fell harder then I felt something. A warm hand was placed on my shoulder and a whipped my head around prepared to fight off who ever was standing behind me. As I turned my head around my green speckled eyes were met with a pair of soft hazel ones. Who was this boy? I don't remember ever meeting him. I looked over him once trying to remember where I had seen him. His perfect dark hair stood up in a messy quiff. He was rather tall and dressed in clothes that made him look like a hipster. Then it clicked. He was Zayn, from the popular UK boy band One Direction. I was shocked and quickly wiped my tears, not wanting to look like a mess in front of one of my celebrity crushes. "Are you alright babe?" he spoke in a hushed tone.

I looked straight into his eyes, "I'm fine, thanks." I lied. I stood up and walked away not wanting to look so pathetic and helpless in front of this gorgeous boy. I felt a hand grab on to me again and I was quickly turned around and staring into his perfect eyes again. This time I didn't stop myself from letting the tears fall. He held me into his chest and stroked my hair while I let out quiet sobs. Why was he doing this? I'm just a normal girl, nothing special. I pulled away and looked at him. "Why? Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me."

His face turned from shocked to understanding to comforting in a matter of 3 seconds. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you? Sure, I don't know you, but I'm know that you're gorgeous and I'm not going to let a gorgeous girl like you freeze out here crying." I faked a small smile. He wiped another tear away from my cheek. "Why don't you let me buy you a cocoa and you can tell me why a pretty girl like you is out here all alone crying." I smiled, for real this time and nodded my head. I didn't want to tell him about the flashbacks, the years of torture I went through and how I've lost everything I have loved but I was freezing. He grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and we walked towards the local café.

I was glad it was nearly 2am and no one was outside. I didn't want to have to deal with the pictures that I'm sure would've been all over the internet the next day. We got to the café and I could feel the warmth surround me as soon as I stepped through the door. I sat down at a table in the corner off the small building and Zayn quickly came back with two giant mugs of hot cocoa. He sat down in front of me and I took a sip from the mug, trying to avoid what was coming next. He could tell i was avoiding it so he placed his hand lightly on my arm. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I want to make sure you're okay." He was so caring and sweet, I wish I could tell him but I couldn't so I just slowly nodded my head.

"I'm fine, I will be.. " I blatantly lied. "Why do you care so much?" I suddenly bursted out. "I mean, yeah, I appreciate you being so nice but, you're famous. It's not like I don't know who you are. You could be off with any girl flying to some where extravagant but instead you're in this small café with some girl you don't know. i just don't understand." I could see the hurt in his eyes. He cupped my face with his hands and whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

"I don't want to be any where in the world except right here with you. you seem so interesting and amazing, after being with you for only 10 minutes I already want to know about you. I hate seeing people hurt, because I've been hurt. I want to make sure you won't be hurt anymore."

Zayn's P.O.V.  
I didn't even know this girls name but something about her fascinated me. I just want to know more about her. I could tell by her eyes that she's been hurt. The faint scars on her face tells me that she's been hurt way more than I could ever imagine, and for some reason I want to be with her so that she never gets hurt again. She's gorgeous and mysterious. As I sat there admiring her she kept taking sips from her cocoa, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to. "What's wrong, babe? Tell me what's on your mind?" I said, longing for an answer.

Girls P.O.V.

"What's wrong, babe? Tell me what's on your mind?" he said, his eyes longing for something.

"I just, find this all hard to believe I guess. I feel like I want to tell you everything but I know I can't. You don't even know my name." I let out a quiet giggle and quickly covered my mouth. A smile formed on this face.

"So are you going to tell me your name then?" he said with a wink.

"Amanda.." I said with a smile, a smile that hasn't been around for years.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

We sat in the small café for hours talking about anything and everything. We had so much in common. By the time we were done talking the sun was rising and I felt like I truly knew him. We took back alleys and secret paths to get back to my house so that we didn't get caught together. With the hard night I had and him still being with Perrie we couldn't risk being seen. By the time we arrived at our destination it was around 7 am. "I guess this is good bye then, it was nice getting to know you Zayn," I said with a smile and turned away, trying to make the good bye as easy as possible. I didn't want to leave but I knew it was for the best. I felt a familiar hand on me and I turned back around.

"This doesn't have to be good bye.." he said, a cheeky smile forming on his face.

"Well then, why don't you come inside and explain to me what exactly you mean." I reply with a wink, my mouth mimicking his smile. In the short time I had known him I had already felt like I knew him so well. We sat and watching movies. joking and laughing until into the afternoon when his phone went off.

"Hello?.. Yeah, sorry.. Okay, I'll see you soon, bye" I looked at him, feeling my face frowning. He looked at me, his eyes apologetic "That was Perrie.. I forgot I was supposed to meet her 15 minutes ago for our date..." His eyes searched me, waiting for a reply.

"I understand.. Have fun.." I said, giving him a fake smile that I've perfected so well over the years.

He walked over to me and kissed my cheek, "Hopefully I'll see you again soon, yeah?" he spoke in a hushed tone and walked out the door. I sank down into the couch, feeling my heart collapse. How could I be so stupid as to think there was something between us. How could I actually think that he liked me.. I sat around the rest of the day trying to stay awake. I knew if I slept now, I wouldn't sleep tonight, and the more tired I am the less likely it would be to have flashbacks.  
Days went by without hearing from Zayn again and I started to realize he was truly gone. In the day I got to spend with him I realized how important friendship was. I hadn't spoken to my friends in months, I completely isolated myself and didn't want to leave my house. I started to call my best friend.. I could always talk to her and I knew even after months of not speaking, it would be as if we never stopped. I stood up from my bed and grabbed my cell phone, and pressed the first number on speed dial.

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in so long, how are you?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey Marie.. Can you meet me somewhere we can talk?" she hesitated but agreed. I got in the shower trying to wake myself up and get the grease from my hair. I got out and threw on the first clothes I could find, a cozy sweater and some leggings, and quickly threw my hair into a an hour she was at my house and we were driving to a local park. As we pulled into the parking lot I remember the last time I was here and I couldn't help myself from feeling like something was missing. We got out of the car and sat on a bench the was near-by. We sat in silence for a while before one of us spoke up.

"Amanda, you obviously called me for a reason. What's wrong? Please tell me.. I've been so worried about you." I sat there for a while trying to figure out how I was going to tell her.

" I guess the best thing to do would be to tell you everything.." she silently nodded her head so I let out a sigh and began my story.  
Everything was still so vivid. I was sitting at home.. Or what used to be my home. It was late. Close to midnight and I knew what was going to be coming. Every night and midnight he came threw the door yelling and slurring his words. Every day it was the same thing. Tears started to form in my eyes as I recalled the monster that had become of the man I once knew. The man I looked up to.. I heard the door busted open and he was already screaming.

"God dammit Amanda you're still awake!?" his voiced boomed through the house. "I thought I fucking told you to stay in your room from now on!?" he walked towards me and lifted his hand and I braced myself for the impact. I could feel my cheek swelling but something seemed different about tonight. As I started walking towards my room as I did every night after this occurred I heard his voice still calling after me. "Get your slutty ass back here. You're not getting away that quickly this time, bitch." His arm wrapped around my throat, cutting off my breathing. I choked for air and bit into his arm. "You wanna be like that huh?" he released his grip on my neck and threw me against the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem James!" I screamed at him. He ran off into the kitchen as I struggled to my feet. The impact of the wall had dazed me a bit making it impossible to stand on my feet without falling over. I tried to crawl to the door but it seemed miles away. I was half way there when James returned, his hands behind his back.

"So Amanda, since you refuse to listen to me, maybe this will remind you of the rules around here!?" He pulled his hands out from behind his back revealing a sharp blade.

"Please James just let me go. I'll shut up and stay away, please just let me go." I begged, tears falling freely and blurring my vision. He placed the blade lightly on my wrist then dug into the skin, drawing blood.

"This one, is to remind you to fucking stay out of my way." He lifted the knife and placed it back down on my wrist making a new cut. "And maybe this will teach you to stop being such a little whore." He continued to make deep cuts on my wrist, legs, any skin he could find and named off things I did wrong. I was so used to the criticism that it hardly affected me. As he placed the final cut on my neck, deeper then the rest, he stood up, looking down at my satisfied "Now don't you dare try to leave this house." He walked up the stairs to his room and I heard the door slam shut. I thought to myself. How could I let it get this bad. He hit my mother on a regular basis and after she died he switched over to me. I had planned on leaving but every time I tried it just got worse. I could never understand how my mother could marry such an asshole. As I lay there, blood dripping from my neck and wrist everything started to fade into blackness.

"No!" I whispered. I wouldn't let myself loose. Not this time. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator spoke.

"Hi," I struggled for breath. "Please come save me.. Please.." was all I managed to say before the darkness engulfed me.


End file.
